Action and Consequence
by yaminoyume
Summary: Yako and Godai are reaching a melting point, mostly because of the detective agency and its head, Neuro. Neuro’s attempts to resolve the situation are foiled by his own curiosity and the results are unexpected. NeuroxYakoxGodai
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, it's plot, and it's characters do not belong to me. No money is being made off of this fan fiction.**

**Title: Action and Consequence**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: NeuroxYakoxGodai**

**Summary: Yako and Godai are reaching a melting point, mostly because of the detective agency and its head, Neuro. Neuro's attempts to resolve the situation are foiled by his own curiosity and the results are unexpected. **

* * *

**Action**

Yako sighed in front of her computer. Today was going relatively slow; no customers had come crashing onto their laps, and Neuro had yet to smell a mystery. Akane was making herself useful by searching on the other computer for potential cases. Neuro occasionally appeared by the monitor to see what she was doing, giving small hints and directions according to his tastes. Yako gave a slight pout. She wondered what it was that allowed Neuro to communicate easily with this possessed braid of hair. Did a person like herself, who wasn't gifted in the slightest with otherworldly powers, not merit the same kind of attention?

Yako sighed again and shifted to smooth her skirt. She'd opted for comfort today, dressing casual instead of her usual uniform. Glancing at her reflection in the window, Yako absently wondered if she looked appealing. Maybe there was something wrong with the way she looked or dressed that earned her the dismissal of many, namely Neuro. Yako exhaled belligerently. No, that attitude came about because she was human and simply not worth the effort. Suddenly, Yako was arrested from her thoughts as a forceful, jerking pressure came down on her head and squeezed.

"You shouldn't waste your breaths idly, slave. You never know which will be your last sigh." The condescending voice that radiated power and a wry amusement could only come from one person.

"Ouch! Neuro!" Yako cried out, reaching for the hand that held her head in place. "Please let me go, that hurts!" Neuro gave a few more squeezes to ensure that she knew who was controlling her fate, then let go. The door swung open with a crash just as he did. Yako jumped to her feet, startled. "Godai-san? What's the matter?"

"Yes, slave number two. What is bothering you so much that you've decided to come in late?" Neuro enquired, fully intending to ignore the answer and threaten to take the other man's life anyway.

"None of your damn business." Godai snapped, sitting down heavily upon the couch. He proceeded to sulk and growl things to himself. Yako, intrigued and eagerly distracted from the mindnumbing work of finding cases, went over to Godai. Neuro shrugged and went back to conversing one-sidedly with Akane, contemplating a better punishment for another time.

"Are you okay? You seem… really upset." Yako said quietly. Godai shot her a look that promised pain and possibly death, but Yako simply disregarded it, since she was used to having her life threatened daily by friends and enemies alike. Godai stared at her for a few minutes, trying to figure out whether or not she had an ulterior motive, and then sighed once again.

"My girl dumped me. We had an argument this morning. She was complaining about how I spend all my time here helping at 'that dumb detective agency' and not with her, except to sleep with." Godai admitted, blushing slightly at appearing upset, and therefore damaging his gangster façade. Yako, blushing because he'd just admitted to having sex with a woman unabashedly, simply frowned.

"I'm sorry." Yako said, immediately feeling responsible.

"S'not your fault." Godai muttered. Yako gave a small smile, until Godai pointed an accusing finger at Neuro. "It's this bastard's fault! You dumbass, you cost me my girl!" This less-than-wise choice of words earned him a keyboard to the face.

"Oops, must have slipped out of my hand when I thought I heard Slave number two accusing me of having a sorry love life and being a bad lover. Sorry." Neuro grinned, looking anything but apologetic.

"You mother-" Godai clutched at his face while Yako covered a smile and patted his back. After things had calmed down, Yako pulled away from the older man. Yako grew pensive, her thoughts moving away from the present situation.

"… Hey Godai-san? What is it like?" Yako asked. At Godai's confused look, she coughed embarrassedly. "Umm… I mean, did you love her? Your girlfriend?" Yako tried again. Godai nodded, not breaking eye contact. "Well, what's it like? What's it like to have someone to love, who loves you back?"

There was a long pause. Godai shifted uncomfortably, pondering the question.

"Geez, what a question to ask. How do you explain something like that? I mean, without sounding all cliché and shit. Umm… Well… I guess, it's like…" Godai paused. "You know that feeling you get sometimes, like when you've accomplished something like solving a mystery? That sort of high? Well, imagine that feeling occurring every time you thought about this person. It's accompanied by something like a… bullet wound in the chest whenever you're apart, but a bullet wound that you like…? I don't know, it's complicated." Godai blushed furiously and scowled. "Why do you want to hear this from me? I mean, can't you ask your parents? I'm sure they were much more successful in their love life, seeing as you're here." Yako looked down at her feet. Godai sensed he'd come up upon an uncomfortable topic and backed off. "Nevermind. Did you get that?"

Yako nodded. "So, its joy, but it's painful? A good pain? How strange." Yako muttered, mostly to herself. Godai just nodded to the side. "… I bet it's worse now that you're away for good. I feel like it's my fault." Yako quietly said, frowning. Godai gazed at her for a long time.

"I did love her, but the relationship was getting strained. I gotta be here to take care of you guys, and to get your damn cases lined up." Here he scowled darkly at Neuro. "But I don't blame you. It was bound to happen. I'll get over it, I'm a strong guy." Godai remarked, giving a small grin. The strangeness of the situation finally settled on him and he coughed and changed the subject. "Why so curious? Haven't you ever had a man for yourself?" Yako blushed again.

"A boyfriend? Me? You must be joking." Yako said, her voice coming out more bitter than she meant it to. She blushed and attempted to explain. "I mean, I'm spending all my time here too. Not to mention, a lot of guys can't deal with my…err… special eating habits." Yako ducked her head to hide the blush.

"Hmm… I guess we're both out of luck. What we have to blame for that is not a mystery, or more, who we have to blame." Godai grunted. Suddenly, a voice from behind them shocked them both.

"This isn't good for business, or slave morale, now is it? I can find the answer to this problem and fix it immediately." With those few words, Neuro promptly grabbed Yako's head in one hand and Godai's in the other and brought them together. The result was delayed, but no less exciting. Godai roughly pulled away after about ten seconds of staring into Yako's shocked eyes and kissing her full on the lips. Yako sat there in shock, completely frozen. Godai wasted no time in screaming at the demon.

"You bastard! Do you have any shame whatsoever! Why the hell did you do that?" Godai screamed.

"Shame? What use has a being of my caliber for shame? Besides, I thought I would do you a favor by getting rid of both of your problems in one swift blow, or kiss." Neuro said, his blank stare contrasted by the wide grin adorning his lips.

"Why you-! Quit treating us like slaves, or toys you bastard!" Godai yelled. He was about to go on another spiel when Yako muttered something quietly. "You say something?"

"My first kiss… You took it from me…" Yako gasped. Godai gulped. Yako looked like she might have a heart attack. "My first..." Absently, Yako went to her computer, shut it off, grabbed her bag, and made it to the door. "I can't believe it… You had no right," she constantly muttered. The door slammed behind her.

"… Well shit. You broke her. Good job, dickhead." Godai said, seconds before kissing concrete.

"Make yourself useful and go make sure she's not going to walk in front of a bus, slave." Neuro ordered. Godai scoffed after peeling himself off of the floor, his head pounding from Neuro's beating. Neuro raised his hand again slightly.

"All right all right, I get it already! You damn impatient bastard." Godai muttered as he stepped outside. Neuro spent a few seconds gazing at the door.

"Akane, keep looking for cases. I'll be back shortly."

* * *

My first fanfic in forever. I hope it's OK. I bet my writing hasn't improved a bit. Oh well. Please read and review at your leisure. While I appreciate comments, I don't really expect any. Writing this is more for my own pleasure anyway (seeing as I couldn't find anything like it anywhere).

This work was not beta'd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, its plot, and its characters do not belong to me. No money is being made off of this fan fiction.**

**Title: Action and Consequence**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: NeuroxYakoxGodai**

**Summary: Yako and Godai are reaching a melting point, mostly because of the detective agency and its head, Neuro. Neuro's attempts to resolve the situation are foiled by his own curiosity and the results are unexpected. **

**Reaction**

It had begun to rain a bit. Yako didn't mind. She was still in shock. A small part of her said that it was not that big of a deal- it was just one kiss of many to come, and not even on purpose either. Yako gave a small hiccup nevertheless. It was not on purpose; the kiss was forced upon her by that slave-driver she worked for. Obviously Neuro didn't mind her kissing others. Yako reached a street corner and waited for the sign to start walking. Her stride faltered mid-step. 'Wait, I don't care that Neuro doesn't care that I k…kissed Godai. He's hardly ever cared for what I've done anyway, unless it interfered with his case hunting. Still, to make me kiss Godai…' With that final thought her musing came full circle until she was left once again with the thought that her first kiss had been taken forcefully by a man who she had not feelings for by the hand of a demon who she had slight feelings for. Yako huffed angrily as she walked into the park. Seeing a bench underneath a tree, she decided to sit.

'Well… ok, I have to calm down. I've known Godai for many months now. He's practically a good friend. He's not bad looking either… I mean…' Yako paused to contemplate this trail of thought. 'Well… He's handsome I guess… when he's not trying to kill you. He dresses nice, isn't filthy, and has at least some morals.' Yako thought.

"Yako?" Yako jumped at the sound of her name being called. Godai was standing right there, and from the looks of it, had been for awhile. "I called your name a few times. You OK?" Yako blushed and nodded. They stood there in silence for a few moments.

"You came all this way in the rain just to check if I was OK?" Yako asked incredulously. Godai frowned slightly.

"Well, Neuro sent me running after you to make sure you didn't hurt yourself, in case you spaced out in front of traffic or something." Godai muttered. "I wanted to make sure you were OK too," he added quietly. Yako simply stared, in shock. "Well, it was partly my fault OK! I'm just taking some of the responsibility, unlike some people I know." Godai explained in a rush. Yako simply nodded and looked away to save him some of the embarrassment. Godai sighed. "Look, let me walk you home. It's not good to be sitting in the rain like this." Godai made a sudden movement, and suddenly Yako could no longer feel the rain on her head. 'Godai-san's jacket…'

"Thank you, but I'm all right. Won't you get cold, Godai-san?" Yako asked. Godai shook his head vigorously, obviously trying to act mature and manly. Yako stifled a small laugh. 'This is kind of awkward, but sweet.' "Well, then, thank you." Godai nodded briskly.

"Well, lead the way. I'll walk you home."

~*~*~*~*~

The walk home was fairly awkward. Neither person spoke, both immersed in their thoughts. Every now and then, they would ponder on the shared silence and the moment grew even more awkward. Finally they reached Yako's home.

"Here we are." Yako announced needlessly, opening the door and stepping in. Godai followed soon and looked at the modest home. "Please make yourself at home. I'll go make us some tea." Yako said, removing her shoes and stepping in. Immediately she noticed she was leaving puddles of rain water on the ground. "Um, I'm going to go change first. Yikes, you're wet too, Godai-san. Would you like a change of clothes? I mean, I think my dad's clothes might fit…" Yako said, mentally sizing Godai up. She ignored the stabbing feeling in her heart at the mention of her dad.

"Yeah sure. Won't your dad mind though?" Godai said. 'Both about me wearing his clothes and me being here,' he mentally added. Yako faltered only for a second before continuing up the stairs.

"No, it'll be fine. Please come up, I will show you where the clothes are being kept." Yako called down. Godai followed her up to her parent's bedroom and waited as Yako explained where the clothes were kept. Yako shut the door behind her. "Come downstairs when you are done. I can put your clothes into the dryer so please bring them with you," and with that Yako was gone. Yako stood in front of the door for a few seconds before shaking her head vigorously and heading to her room.

~*~*~*~*~

Godai went downstairs and immediately heard the sound of water boiling. He went into the kitchen and saw Yako making the tea. She put the water into another ceramic kettle with the tea in it to steep. Two cups were placed next to the kettle on a tray. Yako brought out an array of snacks (mostly for herself, Godai assumed) and also placed them there.

"Do you need any help?" Godai asked, making himself known. Yako jumped a bit; obviously she had spaced out again. She turned and smiled, then paused. Godai was wearing some of her father's work clothes. He wore black slacks and a long sleeved, button-up work shirt. Yako caught herself staring in the nick of time. 'Oh my gosh, he looks… professional, or something.'

"No, no. I'm fine. Do you have your clothes with you?" At this Godai handed her his clothing. "Ok, let me go put this in the dryer. Help yourself to some tea!" Yako said cheerfully. She disappeared around the corner. Godai shrugged. He grabbed the tray and brought it into the room with the TV. Setting the tray down on a coffee table, he poured himself some tea and drank it, letting the heat warm his body. He gave a small sigh. A noise from somewhere in the house told him that the dryer was on. Yako soon came back. "OK, that'll be about a half hour until they're done." Godai nodded.

Yako sat down and made herself a cup of tea as well. Together they sipped their tea in silence. They just sat, listening to the dryer… and sat… and sat… Godai looked over at Yako only to see she had spaced out again. He gave a sudden angry sigh. Again, Yako jumped.

"Look, it wasn't that bad was it? I mean, I get it was your first and all, but really, it couldn't have been that bad." Godai blurted out, annoyed. Yako blushed. Godai huffed again at her lack of response, offended. He muttered, "Even if it was that bastard's fault, it couldn't have been horrible. Everyone said my kisses were good." It was becoming apparent Godai had wandered off into his own mind. He suddenly looked at her expectantly.

"I uh… It wasn't … uh…" Yako was at a loss for words. "I mean, I guess it was… good… but I don't have anything to compare it with…" Yako blushed. Godai remained silent. The silence grew until Yako was finally forced to look up. Their eyes met. Something changed in the atmosphere then. The air grew heavier, more forceful, and that force seemed to be pushing them closer.

'What… What are we doing? We don't even really like each other… Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. Just this once… I feel lonely… ' Yako's thoughts flashed before her mind in a discontinuous jumble. Everything, from the man's gaze to his clothing seemed to weaken her resistance. Godai's thoughts were just as torrential.

'Well, I just broke up with my girl… We're both alone right now… What the hell, why not? Just one time…' Godai concluded. He eyed her small form but always came back up to rest upon her face. 'That innocent face…'

Their lips met. It was soft for scant seconds before gaining passion and need. Yako latched onto what comfort she thought Godai was presenting, and Godai latched onto her, needing the reassurance of touch. Yako was inexperienced, but willing to follow Godai's lead. Soon the world faded away and there was just, 'these arms and this hair and this mouth pressed up against mine oh god…' His hands tangled themselves into her hair just as her arms wrapped around his neck, each pulling the other harder into their need-driven kiss. Yako was pulled flush into Godai's body, one hand still buried in her hair, the other twisted around her waist. Finally they came apart, Yako panting to catch her breath and flushing madly, Godai breathing a little hard, a slight blush dusting his cheeks, and his eyes half closed and clouded with some emotion Yako had never encountered. They sat there, neither removing their arms from the other, just relishing in the moment of passion they had just indulged in.

"Well, humans. Rutting in such a place as this? Hardly seems proper."

Both occupants of the couch immediately whirled to locate the voice, only to find that the speaker was currently on the ceiling out of arms (or heavy projectile's) reach. Neuro had apparently been enjoying the show from the start, if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"N-Neuro! What are you doing here?" Yako cried out, just as Godai screamed the same question, but with an admirably larger amount of obscenities. Yako readjusted her arms around Godai's neck down to his shoulders. Neuro homed in on their entangled appendages and his smile grew. With faultless grace, he righted himself and landed in front of the pair.

"Don't stop… Aren't we trying to improve worker's relationships?" He said, softly, the smile never leaving his face, though his eyes narrowed. Yako saw that they were glowing with some emotion that almost always meant he was planning something. Yako unconsciously moved a little closer to Godai, pressing her body against his by the smallest increment, that even that much was enough to elicit a gasp from the older man.

"Ah! I'm sorry; did I hurt your legs?" Yako asked, studying the other's face. Godai simply shook his head and was about to respond when his eyes suddenly focused on something behind Yako and widened. Yako was about to ask, "What now?" when the couch dipped down somewhere behind her. Godai's arms moved to Yako's upper back, as if to clutch her closer, which Godai was entirely prepared to do. Yako then felt another arm join his around her body. She felt breath on her ears, moving the soft hairs on her head with each exhale.

"… Don't worry." Neuro's voice came softly from somewhere by her shoulder blade. Then there was a mouth, licking, suckling, and nipping at her neck. Yako had a sudden, sharp intake of breath, before letting out a series of gasps, each perfectly timed with Neuro's motions, her eyes sliding shut. Neuro's hands roamed over her clothing, simply pressing and touching through the cloth. Godai's breath hitched as Yako tilted her head back with a soft whine. Neuro moved up from her neck to suckle where her ear began. Suddenly, his eyes flashed towards Godai with a pointed look. "You… participate. Surely you do not want to be left out. After all, we are all in this together."

Godai stared, not once having removed his arms, yet not spurring them into action either. His face remained flushed. He looked torn between jumping in and 'participating' or jumping up and demanding a halt to the madness he was witnessing, although participating seemed to be winning. Finally Godai moved forward and claimed Yako's lips once again, his hand on the back of her head pushing their mouths together.

Godai moved from Yako's mouth to nibble along the side of her jaw opposite of Neuro. Yako let out soft, unsure whimpers.

"W…What are you doing? I don't know…" Yako whispered. Neuro simply smiled into her skin. Godai stopped however, looking hesitant. 'Yako is still in high school, she probably has no idea what we're about to do…' Godai looked ready to stop. Neuro, however, silenced him with. a sharp look.

"We are pleasuring you, worm… Humans share pleasure and affection in this manner, do they not?" Neuro said, his tone only slightly more compassionate.

"They do…? I, uh… really?" Yako muttered, obviously confused enough to have no idea as to what she was saying. Neuro, recognizing an advantage when he saw one, concentrated entirely on the teen's sensitive neck, using it as a distraction. Only Godai noticed when the demon's hands traveled up the inside of the front of Yako's shirt. Neuro traced shapes into Yako's skin, never letting up on his assault of her neck. Godai felt himself grow warmer as he took in the scene before him. His pants seemed tighter, and it was only getting worse. He gave a shaky sigh and closed his eyes, clearly torn between fully participating or stopping the teen from continuing. Just then, Neuro moved his hands up, brushing over Yako's small breasts, massaging them softly.

~*~*~*~*~

Neuro looked bemusedly at both of his panting underlings. He lifted his hand and the scarf fell away from their wrists. Godai's arms slowly made their way to Yako's body, resting there a moment before lifting her up. Godai sat up and settled both of them into a more comfortable position. He couldn't really bring himself to look at the demon. He had enjoyed it, just like that monster had said he would. 'Doesn't mean I have to tell him that thought!' Godai thought, and brought his head up to give the demon a piece of his mind. The words however, died in his throat. The look Neuro had on his face was absolutely predatory. The fluids from both slaves left residue on his hands, face and chest. He was currently cleaning off the glove that had worked on Godai with his tongue, all while smiling and looking at the two of them.

"Ha… You performed beautifully, little humans." Godai bristled at this not-compliment, but Yako only tiredly shifted her head towards him.

"Neuro… what about you?" Yako asked. Startled, Godai looked down, expecting to see a straining erection, but saw that the demon's pants were still firmly in place. Neuro glanced down at the girl and for a moment his expression changed. Yako's breath caught at the soft smile, and Godai could only look on in shock at the exchange. It only lasted for a moment however, before the sadistic Neuro was back again.

"At the level you are now, you cannot possibly hope to slake my lust. It would be a folly for me to even begin to try and mate with either of you. We will gradually work to a level where you can withstand my pace and stamina." Yako gaped at him, the idea that they would be doing this again sinking in place. "Oh and, before you decide your newly discovered sexuality is like a starting gun going off at a race to fuck as many other humans as is humanly possible," the blank look on his face clearly suggested he thought they might do this, "I have placed my mark on you, making you mine, and I will know if you have been with another. I don't recommend you try it…" The last phrase contrasted the innocent face Neuro put on, making Godai and Yako think for sure, 'He'll kill us both! Or rape us!'

"… Wait, mark?" Yako twisted around searching for it. While looking, she spotted Godai's. There, a little above and to the left his manhood (Yako blushed severely) was a small, pinkish-red bit of flesh, like a newly made scar. It was vaguely triangle shaped, like a fang, or claw, had punctured that area. Yako lifted up her hand and felt along her back. Sure enough, on her shoulder blade, was another small triangular mark, big enough to be noticed with little effort, but small enough to be overlooked.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for any inconsistency. I had written about half of this before… like a year before, and then I opened it back up and finished it in two days… T_T I had a full blown lemon here, but I thought I'd remove it and put it onto aff or something… :P Should I do that, the link will be on my profile. *sigh* I apologize if my writing has destroyed any heads. *bows*

Thanks to all the reviewers of the previous chapter! I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long! If there are any major, full-blown inconsistencies between chapters please let me know! ILU GUYS!


End file.
